Union Non Consentie
by Alia-karasu
Summary: L'Ordre du Phénix a perdu, Neville, Harry et draco ont été capturé, pourront-ils s'en sortir dans ce nouveau monde, avec leurs nouveaux maîtres ? Slash HP/LM, DM/LV, NL/SS, FW/GW/FG, MPREG et Veela!Draco *reprise par Morgane25*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Rien à moi

***

La cellule était froide, très froide...

Draco se serra un peu plus contre Blaise, Théo était de l'autre côté du noir, Neville dans ses bras, à l'autre bout de la cellule Harry se tenait contre Ron et Hermione...

Leurs lèvres tournaient lentement au bleu...

En même temps un cachot, en plein mois de décembre ?

Forcément ils étaient loin de la canicule...

« Combien de temps on va rester ici ?

-J'en sais rien Ron, gardes tes forces et tais toi...

Théo lui donna un faible coup derrière la tête.

« La ferme Dray...

Ça allait bientôt faire deux jours qu'ils étaient enfermés...

Ils avaient détruis tout les horcruxes à part Nagini, ils avaient organisé une sorte de mission de la dernière chance pour tuer Voldemort et son serpent.

Snape les avait fait entrer dans le manoir Riddle en toute discrétion, puis les avait conduit aux appartement du mage noir, il était sensé être seul...

Il ne l'était pas.

Le maître des potions les avait trahi, il avait vu venir leur défaite et avait pris la décision qui s'imposait, en bon serpentard.

Si il avait pu, Draco aurait fait la même chose...

Ils avaient été placé là, un étrange collier de métal autour du cou, alors que dehors des batailles avaient eu lieu, ça faisait plus d'une heure que tout était silencieux...

Et personne ne se faisait d'illusions...

L'Ordre avait perdu, Voldemort et ses mangemorts avaient gagnés, fin de l'histoire.

Ils n'avaient eu aucune chance...

Avec Dumbledore peut-être que...

Mais non, ça ne servait à rien de ressasser tout ça.

Il avait provoqué la mort du vieux directeur, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, peu importe combien il le regrettait...

Harry grogna et fit mine de se relever.

Il réussit avec l'aide de ses deux meilleurs ami et du mur derrière lui, il regardait quelque chose...

Draco tourna la tête.

Voldemort se trouvait là, enfin...

Il ressemblait plus à l'ancien Tom Riddle...

Il était beau, calme et respirait la puissance.

Dans une autre vie Draco aurait pu en tomber amoureux...

« Vous avez perdu !

Derrière lui se tenait Snape et son père, Lucius Malfoy...

L'homme blond le regardait avec regret et...inquiétude ?

Ce n'était pas bon signe.

« L'Ordre vient d'être démantelé.

Chaque parole était un nouveau coup de couteau, précis, pas inattendu mais néanmoins douloureux.

« Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, vous allez rejoindre vos familles, il n'est plus l'heure de perdre des sang-pur ou leurs descendants...

Les yeux rouge du lord descendirent sur le ventre légèrement arrondi d'Hermione.

Au moins ces deux là s'en sortiraient.

Un mangemort les attrapa, enleva les colliers métalliques qu'ils avaient dus porter et les emmena.

« Messieurs Nott et Zabini...vous allez vous retrouver aux bon soins de deux mangemorts qui ont fait un travail remarquable aujourd'hui, Avery et McNair.

Deux mangemorts s'avancèrent et emmenèrent les deux ex-serpentards, il était évident que le but était de punir leur trahison.

« Monsieur Longdubat...vous vous doutez que je ne peux pas laisser partir le second enfant de la prophétie si facilement...Severus s'occupera de vous.

Neville déglutit mais ne dit rien alors que Snape l'attrapait, vérifiait son collier mais n'y touchait pas.

« Harry...je refuse de te tuer, mais tu ne peux pas espérer m'échapper... Savais-tu que les sorciers très puissants, et dont la puissance dépasse celle de leur partenaire peuvent...enfanter.

Le visage d'Harry avait prit une couleur assez intéressante...si vous aimiez les linceuls...

Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui heureusement, Draco avait passé une semaine à lui en parler après son coming-out.

« Apparemment, oui tu le savais...il se trouve que Lucius a perdu sa femme, son héritier aussi d'ailleurs, et lui en faut un nouveau...

Draco pâlit à cette nouvelle...si Harry partait avec Lucius, alors lui...

« Et pour finir, Draco...savais-tu qu'il y avais des veelas des deux côtés de ta famille ?

Un énorme poids prit place dans son estomac...

« Avec la bonne potion...Severus pourra révéler ces gènes...

Il respira...peut-être allait-il s'en sortir.

« Et il me faut un héritier...

-Ce genre de potion n'existe pas...

-Pas encore...

Le maître des potions s'avança, un sourire hideux sur son visage.

« Avec un échantillon de ton sang, je devrais pouvoir réveiller ces gènes, ce devrait être une question de semaines...

Bon...ils ne réussiraient pas...

Il joua une seconde avec la boucle d'oreille de couleur argentée qu'il portait en permanence.

Draco se demanda pendant un instant si il allait vraiment s'en sortir aussi facilement...

Voldemort fit un geste de la main et Snape sortit accompagné de Neville, Lucius s'approcha...

Draco se leva, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, l'homme le prit soudainement dans ses bras, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années...

« Lucius...

L'homme s'inclina, attrapa Harry et sortit.

« Bien...maintenant suis moi dans mes appartements, nous avons pas mal de choses à nous dire...

Le regard de l'homme se fit calculateur alors qu'il le détaillé de la tête au pieds.

Maintenant il fallait espérer que le mage noir ne voudrait pas coucher avec lui tant que sa potion n'aurait pas fait effet...

***

Bon, c'était le prologue de ma nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop embrouillé...

A bientôt!


	2. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer: Tout à JKR

***

Harry suivit Lucius hors de la cellule, enfin...il se laissa tirer, la poigne de l'homme ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix.

Il tourna rapidement la tête vers Draco, le blond allait se trouver seul face à Voldemort...

Le pas de Malfoy senior devint plus rapide, toujours gelés les pieds du brun avaient du mal à suivre, il trébucha à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que Lucius s'arrête.

« Potter, arrêtez de trainer...

-J'ai les jambes gelées, je ne peux pas marcher plus vite.

Il pensait que l'homme allait le frapper ou, s'il avait de la chance, ralentir...mais il se contenta d'un bruyant soupir exaspéré. Il s'approcha, Harry attendit le coup qui allait surement suivre mais Lucius se contenta de l'attraper à la taille et de le faire passer par dessus son épaule.

Il laissa échapper un cri de surprise alors que l'homme repartait, le portant comme un vulgaire sac de pommes-de-terre.

« Ne mangiez-vous donc rien chez l'Ordre du Phénix ?

-Hein ?

-Vous êtes trop léger, et trop petit pour votre age.

-Si je ne suis pas à votre goût, vous pouvez me reposer et partir.

La remarque lui valut une grande claque sur les fesses, il tenta de se retourner, le visage plus que rouge.

« Non mais ça va pas !

Une nouvelle claque s'abattit, son visage chauffa encore plus alors qu'il laissait grognait sous le coup.

« Je transplane, accrochez-vous.

Harry eu à peine le temps d'enregistrer l'information qu'il sentit la sensation familière -et désagréable- du transplanage.

Il regarda autours de lui, enfin autant qu'il pouvait de sa position, ils étaient au manoir Malfoy.

Ils passèrent dans un labyrinthe de couloirs, de portes et de pièces avant d'arriver dans une suite de pièce aux boiseries sombres et chaleureuse, les tapisseries étaient dans des tons émeraudes mais sans pour autant rappeler les couleurs des serpentards.

« Ce sera vos quartiers.

-Hein ?

Il se retrouva soudainement sur ses pieds, face à Lucius Malfoy...

Ses quartiers...à bien y regarder, la pièce actuelle (un salon) était vide de tout objet personnel, il n'y avait que des meubles et quelques tableaux, les pièces attenantes, qu'il voyait par les portes ouvertes, semblaient suivre le même schéma.

« Asseyez-vous !

C'était tentant d'obéir, il était épuisé, le canapé derrière lui était des plus...invitant, il avait l'air des plus confortables, près du feu, réchauffer ses membres gelé semblait un projet des plus alléchant...

Mais résister aux ordres de l'homme était une question de fierté.

Une lourde main se posa sur son épaule et l'entraina en arrière, il tenta de résister mais deux jours sans manger face à un homme faisant une tête et demi de plus...

Il tomba sur le canapé, puis se redressa, résistant à l'envie de s'endormir.

L'homme s'assit en face de lui, sur un large fauteuil à l'aspect non moins confortable.

« Vous, monsieur Potter, venez de m'être offert...

-Non...? Vraiment, je croyais être un simple invité...de passage...ici par hasard...

Lucius ferma les yeux et attendit quelques secondes.

« Vous coupez toujours la parole des gens ?

-Vous aviez fini, et si c'était juste un silence dramatique, c'est que vous ne vous faites pas assez couper la parole.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous avez dû avoir cette conversation avec mon fils...

Le blond s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, se massant l'arrête du nez.

« Probablement parce que vous connaissez votre fils...

-Oui, ou je croyais le connaître jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne votre groupe...

-Il a comprit que le sang ne voulait rien dire...c'est si grave ?

-Quand à cause de ça il finit par se retrouver à la merci du seigneur des ténèbres ? Oui.

-C'est pas que vous lui reprochez d'avoir changer de camp...vous êtes en colère qu'il se soit fait prendre.

L'homme parut soudain bien plus mal à l'aise...Draco lui avait dit un jour que son père était bien plus humain que ce qu'il laissait paraître, sur le moment Harry n'y avait pas cru, mais maintenant...

« J'aime mon fils Monsieur Potter, la famille est tout pour un sang-pur, et même s'il n'est plus mon héritier, je continu de m'inquiéter pour lui.

-Et que se passerait-il si Voldemort apprenait ça ?

-Le lord le sait déjà, pourquoi croyez vous qu'il m'aie laissé prendre mon fils dans mes bras ?

-Mais...

-Quand à mon nouvel héritier...

Un poids prit place dans l'estomac d'Harry, il savait quoi attendre mais...

« Vous savez comment fonctionne les grossesses masculines je suppose...

-Vous voulez dire, coucher avec un homme et croiser les doigts pour que ça marche...ou pas...

-Pour que ça marche dans notre cas...

-Donc vous me voulez comme quoi ? Machine à enfanter ?

-A cours terme je doute pouvoir obtenir plus, à long terme...un concubin peut-être...

Le petit brun avala difficilement sa salive.

« Concubin ?

-Ma femme et morte, je préfère les hommes, et je n'apprécie pas d'oublier le nom de mes amants d'une nuit à l'autre, vous avoir à un rythme régulier dans mon lit me faciliterait la vie...et je pense que votre compagnie pourrait devenir agréable, même pour des plaisir moins...charnels.

Harry avait pâlit de façon plus que significative.

« Il faudra aussi vous remplumer un peu...

-Mais...si je ne suis pas à votre goût vous....

-Je peux vous laisser, j'avais compris la première fois...Néanmoins, vous allez manger, sinon votre grossesse risque de vous couter la vie, ce genre de chose est bien plus dangereuse pour un homme que pour une femme.

-Si quasiment un an de la cuisine de Molly Weasley n'a pas suffit je doute que...

-Donc ça ne date pas de l'année dernière...vos moldus étaient pauvres à ce point ?

-Non, mais...

Harry fit un geste assez vague de la main, l'homme ne croyait quand même pas qu'il allait se mettre à pleurnicher sur son épaule en racontant ses malheurs ?

« Bien...maintenant je vais vous laissez vous laver et vous coucher, appelez un elfe si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit...

-Oui, monsieur...

-Lucius.

-Hein ?

-Appelles moi Lucius, Maitre Malfoy ou Master en public.

Depuis quand il le tutoyait ? Ça avançait beaucoup trop vite...

-Très bien...Lucius.

-Bonne nuit, Harry.

Et le chef de la famille Malfoy sortit, laissant Harry seul face à la cheminée.

Le brun en aurait pleuré...être arrivé si loin, si près de Voldemort et finir comme concubin de son bras droit au lieu de tueur de mage noir...

Lucius n'avait pas l'air si mauvais, mais la simple idée du lendemain soir, quand il voudrait coucher avec lui, le terrorisait, il n'avait jamais couché avec qui que ce soit, Draco au moins avait profité de ses camarades de serpentard pendant toute leur cinquième année, et même s'il avait ralentit la cadence ensuite...il gardait une certaine expérience.

Bon d'accord, le blond n'était pas tant que ça à envier, atterrir dans le lit de Voldemort ne faisait jamais rêver personne, à par peut-être Bellatrix...

***

Voldemort avança, faisant frémir Draco, le mage noir dégageait une puissance incroyable, si Harry lui paraissait parfois imposant, ce n'était rien en comparaison.

« Lèves-toi.

Bon, pour l'instant il allait falloir jouer la carte de la prudence, le caresser dans le sens du poil jusqu'à trouver une autre solution. Draco se leva, grimaçant alors que ses muscles engourdis et gelés protestaient.

Le lord roula des yeux et l'attrapa fermement par le bras, l'entrainant rapidement hors des cachots, ils arrivèrent dans l'aile ouest du manoir Riddle, enfin ce qui était désormais le manoir Riddle, quelques années auparavant c'était un simple bout de terrain vide, le mage noir l'avait fait bâtir à son retour pour y assembler ses partisans.

Severus avait fourni les plans à l'ordre, Draco savait à peu près tout du manoir puisque c'est lui qui s'occupait des stratégies avec Ron,il y avait peu de chance que les plans soient faux, leur victoire ne comptait pas tant sur l'exactitude des plans que sur leur effet de surprise...dommage que l'effet en question n'ait pas survécut à la trahison de Severus.

Le manoir avait trois ailes, l'aile ouest était celles où les mangemorts de bas niveaux résidaient, l'aile est était pour les invités et les mangemorts les plus puissants, tels que Snape ou son père, l'aile sud contenait les appartements du lord et probablement ceux destinés à ses futurs enfants et...la personne qui les mettrai au monde.

Oh bordel, il avait intérêt à bien se débrouiller.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'aile sud, bien sur, le lord leur fit monter trois étages avant de passer dans un couloir relativement bien éclairé, plusieurs portes étaient ouvertes sur des pièces remplies de livres alors que la bibliothèque devait être au rez-de-chaussé.

Ils pénétrèrent dans un salon bleu et gris, la plupart des meubles étaient en ébène, et plusieurs tableaux représentant des lacs étaient accrochés.

Voldemort lui fit signe de s'assoir, ce qu'il fit le plus gracieusement possible en tentant de cacher le plaisir qu'il ressentait à ce simple confort.

« As-tu faim ?

-Oui.

Un elfe apparut immédiatement avec deux plateaux, l'un contenant divers gâteaux au chocolat et l'autre avec du poulet froid et du pain...pas dupe, Draco fit mine de se précipiter sur le poulet, tout le monde savait que les veelas adoraient le sucre et il ne comptait pas laisser penser qu'il était proche d'un quelconque réveil de ses gènes, dommage ces gâteaux étaient bien plus appétissants.

« Severus va commencer à travailler sur la potion de révélation d'héritage dès demain, l'idéal serait que tu sois en forme pour la prise de sang qui va s'imposer...

-Entendu.

-Tu partageras mon lit et...

-Quand ?

D'accord, interrompre un mage noir n'est jamais très intelligent...mais il devait le faire, pas question de laisser la situation lui échapper.

-Pardon ?

-Quand...devrais-je partager votre lit ?

Maintenant il allait devoir être prudent, cette discussion risquait de déraper à tout moment...

« Dès que tu seras suffisamment en forme...

-Euh...

-Parles au lieu d'ouvrir la bouche bêtement.

-Ne pourriez-vous pas attendre que Severus aie réussi la potion pour ça ?

-Et pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ?

-Si...vous attendez jusque là je peux vous promettre de vous résister le moins possible...

-Tiens donc...

-Les veelas ne supportent pas le contact de qui que ce soit d'autre que leur compagnons, avoir une part de coopération durant l'union ne pourra pas vous faire de mal et puis...de la même façon un veela peut choisir de porter ou non un enfant une fois qu'il s'en aperçoit, si ça arrive je le garderais...

Là...il fallait croiser les doigts, très fort, pour qu'il ne se demande pas d'où il tirait toutes ces informations.

« Mais une fois lié tu seras à mes ordres, je pourrais t'y obliger...

-Et je m'infiltrerai dans la moindre faille à chacun de vos ordres...je restes un serpentard.

Un long silence s'étira sur la pièce, finalement le lord soupira.

« Très bien, je ne te toucherais pas avant que tu sois...

-Avant que Severus m'aie transformé en veela et moi je ne vous résisterez pas après ça.

-...Entendu.

Bon...il semblait assez peu convaincu mais au moins il ne le toucherai pas tout de suite.

« Tu étais pourtant réputé pour ta tendance à coucher avec tout ce qui bouger à Poudlard...

-J'ai arrêté ça en sixième année, j'avais une tâche titanesque à accomplir, je crois que vous en avez entendu parler.

Il avait du mal à ne pas paraître trop amer, le lord eu un léger sourire avant de répliquer d'un ton sarcastique.

« Oui, je crois vaguement m'en souvenir.

L'homme en face de lui semblait étudier ses moindre mouvements, le rendant nerveux, l'éducation que son père lui avait donné n'avait pas été aussi sollicitée depuis sa précédente entrevue avec le lord, plus de deux ans auparavant.

« En ce qui concerne ton futur après l'union...tu seras une sorte de consort, personne ne saura rien de ta nature de veela bien sur, nous mettrons ça sur le dos d'une des potions de Severus, mais tu apparaitras en public, tout comme le ou les enfants en résultant.

-Et en ce qui concerne leur éducation ?

-Des tuteurs, des elfes pour s'en occuper, mais je ne t'empêcherai pas de les voir.

Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement, il n'aurait probablement jamais ce genre de problème, il ne comptait pas devenir père ou même être lié au lord, mais au cas ou...

Non !

Il ne devait même pas y penser, il s'en sortirait indemne, et ensuite...

« Tu pourras surement voir Harry et Longdubat régulièrement, les visites de Lucius et Severus sont quasiment quotidiennes et je doutes qu'ils se mettent à les torturer.

-Donc Harry va devenir le...consort de mon père et...

-Il s'y est référé comme à un concubin, quand à Severus...il compte plutôt avoir un apprenti, il n'est même pas sur d'imposer un quelconque acte sexuel...

Bon...Neville s'en sortirait probablement, quand à Harry...son père était plus doux qu'il n'y paraissait, même si les premier temps seraient durs.

« Et les jumeaux Weasleys ?

-Ah, oui, eux... Ils ont été capturés en...septembre, c'est ça ?

-Oui...

-Je les ai offerts à Fenrir.

Au frisson qui parcourut le dos de Draco il expliqua.

« Les loup-garous Alpha peuvent féconder leurs partenaires, ces deux là sont assez vite tombés enceint et font parti des lycanthropes forcément, ils sont quasiment libre mais comme pour les veelas...leur nature les oblige à rester près de leur compagnon.

Bon...au moins ils étaient en vie, et si ils portaient des enfants, Fenrir ne leur ferait rien.

« Comment devrais-je vous appeler ?

-Tom, mon seigneur ou maître...évites juste le premier devant d'autres personnes.

-Et si je me trompe ?

-Tu es un Malfoy, vu ton éducation tu ne te tromperas pas, mais si tu faute volontairement...mes cachots sont toujours près à accueillir un nouveau visiteur pendants quelques jours, tu en as déjà fait l'expérience.

Draco réprima un frisson, peu envieux d'en refaire l'expérience justement.

« Maintenant dors, laves toi si tu veux...ce sont tes appartements, les miens sont de l'autre côté du couloir, demain tu verras Severus.

Le blond hocha la tête docilement.

Une fois le mage noir repartit il se permis enfin de trembler, ramenant ses jambes contre lui, il laissa libre court à ses larmes tout en triturant d'une main l'anneau argenté qu'il portait à l'oreille droite.

***

Bon...je l'ai écrit plus vite que prévu, j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes...A bientôt!


	3. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer: rien à moi (vieille info)

***

_Draco rêvait..._

_Son corps était léger et il volait, le ciel paraissait immense, il n'arrivait pas à voit autre chose que ce ciel et ses nuages, à ses côtés se trouvait un autre homme...l'homme parfait, son compagnon il allait voir son visage, ses cheveux..._

Le jeune homme sursauta alors qu'une main secouait son épaule.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se trouva face à son ancien directeur de maison, Severus Snape, pendant un instant il avait oublié qu'il était désormais au manoir Riddle.

Le traitre secouait son épaule...il était plus que tentant de lui sauter à la gorge après son changement de camps.

« Lèves-toi Draco ! Je dois t'examiner et je n'ai pas toute la journée.

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux fêter encore un peu plus la victoire de ton maître ?

Le maître des potions ne réagit même pas, au plus grand désarrois du jeune homme, il soupira et s'habilla rapidement, pas la peine de trainer, plus vite Snape partirait mieux il se sentirait.

Il rejoignit Snape dans le salon donnant sur sa chambre, Neville était là à son plus grand soulagement.

Il n'avait pas du tout l'air blessé, juste propre et un peu inquiet, il portait aussi l'uniforme règlementaire des apprentis en potions.

Les deux garçons se bondirent dans les bras, ayant plus que besoin de soutien fasse aux événements de la veille et heureux de se retrouver en un seul morceau.

« Vous sous apitoierez sur votre sort plus tard ! Draco, assis, Neville, à côté de moi, tu regarde bien ce que je fais pour pouvoir le reproduire ensuite.

Ils lui obéirent bien sur, six ans de cours avec lui avaient laissé des traces.

« Que comptes-tu faire ?

-D'abord je prends un échantillon de ton sang, j'y chercherais les gènes veela, ensuite je vais prendre tes mesures, poids, tailles pour voir comment tu supporteras de porter un enfant.

-Mais...je croyais que les veela changeaient de carrure en recevant leur héritage ?

-On a aucune source sûre, donc pour l'instant je pars du principe que non, si une fois le changement effectué tu as changé de carrure je les reprendrais.

-Oh...

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'ouvrir la bouche, pas la peine de jouer au monsieur-je-sais-tout ici, surtout sur ce sujet.

« Mes ces gènes veela...

-Je sais en gros à quoi il ressemblent, donc je les isolent, les réveillent et fait une potion à partir de ça.

-Mais hier tu parlais de les révéler pas les réveiller.

-En effet, même éveillés il faudra les pousser à venir à la surface, ça provoquera un héritage comme ceux qui ont lieu pour les seize ans d'un veela en général.

Draco avala difficilement sa salive, maintenant il fallait que Snape ne remarque pas _certaines choses_ dans son sang.

« Je vois.

***

Voldemort arriva pas longtemps après, Snape venait juste de finir.

« Alors Severus ?

-Laissez moi appliquer un sort à cette fiole de sang et je pourrais vous en dire plus.

Tandis que le mangemort faisait quelques mouvements de baguettes, Draco ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que son secret n'allai pas être trop visible.

« Et bien...ça va être assez facile.

-Comment ça ?

-Il semblerait que Monsieur Malfoy...

Draco se tendit, il était sur un fil très, très, très fin, il ne fallait pas qu'ils...

-...ait des gènes veela très puissants, les réveiller devrait être un jeu d'enfant.

Là il se détendit, il allait s'en sortir.

Il vérifia les autres occupants de la pièce, aucun n'avait remarqué ses réactions, tout allait bien.

« En fait...avec de tels gènes il pourrait presque être déjà un veela s'il avait reçut son héritage.

Un frisson passa dans la colonne vertébrale de Draco...

« Parfait, commences à travailler sur cette potion alors.

-Bien Maître.

Après une rapide courbette Snape sortit, son nouvel apprenti derrière lui, laissant Draco avec le Lord.

« Alors...comment c'est passée ta nuit.

-Et bien...elle était plus confortable que les précédentes je suppose.

-Elles auraient toutes étaient aussi confortables si tu étais resté dans mon camp...

-Pour quoi faire ? Je ne croyais plus à vos idées.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Excusez-moi, mais même vous vous n'y croyez pas, vous êtes un sang-mêlé et vous voulez vous lier à un veela...

-Oui, mais toi tu y croyais à une époque...

-Juste parce que mon père m'avait mit ça en tête, dès que j'ai commencé à réfléchir par moi-même je me suis rendu compte que c'était ridicule.

Le mage noir le jaugea du regard, Draco était plus que conscient d'avoir débité un tissus de mensonges mais si ça avait convaincu l'Ordre du Phénix...pourquoi pas le camps adverse ?

« Très bien...et pour l'accord passé hier au soir ?

-Et bien quoi ?

-Pourquoi refuses-tu d'avoir des relations sexuelles ?

-J'ai fait une mauvaise expérience et j'ai un peu peur de me remettre en selle...et puis, je n'ai jamais été en dessous et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y être.

Bon...parler aussi franchement avait au moins fait taire le Lord...là encore le mensonge passa assez facilement...

***

Harry avait passé la journée seul dans ses nouveaux appartements, bien sûr il avait de quoi s'occuper, des tonnes de livres sur pas mal de sujets différents, mais la simple idée de ce qui allait se passer un peu plus tard le rendait malade.

Il était maintenant dix heures du soir et il savait pertinemment que Lucius n'allait pas tarder, d'ailleurs en parlant du loup...

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le chef de la famille Malfoy.

« Harry.

-Lucius.

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis là...

-C'est assez dur à oublier...

Le blond eu un léger sourire, pas rassurant du tout, il posa trois fioles devant lui.

« Tu as deux possibilités, tu me résistes, auquel cas j'ai ici une potion assez intéressante qui te rendra à ma merci...Je crois que Severus l'avait surnommé Imperium en bouteille... Ou tu peux y mettre un peu de bonne volonté et te laisser faire, dans ce cas là tu auras droit à un aphrodisiaque pour te rendre les choses plus facile et une potion anti-douleurs après coup.

-Quel choix...

-Tu vas coucher avec moi ce soir, c'est un fait, à toi de choisir comment.

Harry le dévisagea, franchement...comment ce type pouvait lui demander ça, choisir entre sa fierté et le viol.

C'est à ce moment là que certaines paroles de Draco sur certains principes serpentards lui revinrent...mieux valait capituler à un moment pour mieux se battre ensuite.

« Va pour l'aphrodisiaque.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi.

Lucius lui tendis une fiole rouge, le jeune homme l'ouvrit, l'odeur de cannelle emplissant ses narines, et il avala, sachant parfaitement qu'il venait de sceller une des bases de cette nouvelle relation.

L'effet fut immédiat, là où s'était trouvé Malfoy, mangemort et ennemi, il voyait désormais un homme grand, blond avec un charme plus qu'affolant, ses cheveux long lui apportaient air à la fois royal et élégant...il voulait cet homme.

Lucius ricana et lui prit la main, l'entrainant vers la chambre puis le lit, l'y allongeant sans violence mais fermement.

Harry ne résista pas et embrassa le blond, savourant l'étonnement visible dans ses yeux, apparemment Lucius n'avait pas attendu autant d'enthousiasme de sa part.

Les mains de l'homme dérivèrent vers ses hanches, indiquant clairement que cette première fois ne serait pas vraiment romantiques mais plus une affaire de devoir, il fallait le faire pour avoir un héritier et le plaisir ne viendrait qu'après.

Le brun se laissa préparé calmement, gémissant lorsque Lucius touchait sa prostate, créant une étincelle de plaisir dans une mer de douleur.

Ça n'avait rien de romantique vraiment...

L'homme ne le prévint même pas lorsqu'il s'enfonça en lui, le laissant pantelant sous la largeur de son pénis, Harry n'eut même pas le temps de s'y habituer que Lucius commençait ses va et viens, éjaculant rapidement.

Le blond roula à côté de lui, laissant Harry reprendre son souffle, il n'eut même pas l'air de remarquer l'état d'excitation du brun alors qu'il s'endormait.

***

Draco regardait Tom remplir des papiers.

Quand il s'était plaint de s'ennuyer la veille il pensait obtenir un droit de sortit ou être ignoré...pas que le mage noir vienne remplir sa paperasserie devant lui pour lui tenir compagnie.

Il allait lui en faire la remarque lorsque Snape entra, Neville sur ses talons.

« Mon seigneur.

-Severus, que me vaut cette visite ?

-J'ai une nouvelle version de la potion avec moi mon seigneur.

Le potionniste lui avait apporté une nouvelle version de sa potion tout les jours depuis quatre jours, la première était arrivée à peine une heure après que Draco ait donné le premier échantillon de sang.

« Ton quatrième essais Severus...j'espère que ça marchera cette fois.

-J'ai bon espoir maître.

N'y croyant pas une seconde Draco avala le contenu sans un mot, comme à chaque essai tous les regards se posèrent sur lui...

Rien ne se passa.

Encore.

Draco s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, tripotant machinalement sa boucle d'oreille.

Tom jeta un regard noir à Severus, pour la plus grande joie de Draco et l'ancien directeur de serpentard repartit au plus vite.

« J'en viendrais presque à me demander s'il ne le fait pas exprès...

-Je vois mal ce qu'il pourrait tirer de cette situation...mais si vous voulez le tuer je ne vais pas vous blâmer pour ça.

Le Lord grogna légèrement, même si la haine que Draco portait désormais à Severus l'amusait, ces échecs faisaient plutôt le contraire.

Il fit amener un plateau de nourriture remplit de feuilletés salés et de biscuits au thé.

Draco s'appliqua une nouvelle fois à ne rien toucher de sucré sous le regard calculateur du mage noir.

« Pour quelqu'un qui a des gènes veela si fort tu ne manges pas beaucoup de sucre...

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ça, je suis du genre à vomir après une seule cuillère de sirop d'érable ou de miel.

-Et les potions de Severus n'ont rien changé à ça non plus ?

-Pas que je sache...je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'essayer.

Draco ignora la façon dans sa bouche avait salivé à la simple pensée de sucre et reprit un feuilleté.

***

Harry s'étira légèrement, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Lucius qui se trouvait juste derrière lui...

Ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'il couchait avec l'homme et il commençait à y prendre goût, même s'il y avait peu de chance qu'il tombe un jour amoureux de Lucius, il était clair qu'il pourrait surement l'apprécier un jour.

L'idée elle même était étrange...plus il avançait, plus il avait envie d'arrêté de se poser des questions et juste d'accepter ce qui lui arrivait, le jour où quelque chose de déplaisant arriverait il pourrait bien se battre de nouveau mais là, il était fatigué...

La main gauche de Lucius commença à caresser son flanc, lui retirant un frisson de plaisir.

Après la première nuit il n'avaient plus eu besoin de la potion aphrodisiaque et ça faisait deux jours qu'il ne prenait plus d'anti-douleur...c'était bien plus pratique maintenant.

Harry se retourna légèrement et sa bouche fut happée par celle du blond, un baiser possessif et brutal comme toujours, lui rappelant sa place et son devoir.

« Aujourd'hui nous irons chez le Lord, Severus devrait y passait et je veux qu'il t'examine.

-Je doute d'être déjà enceint...

-On ne sait jamais...et puis, il parait qu'il multiplie les échecs avec sa potion, je veux voir ce qu'il en est.

-La potion ? Celle qui doit transformer Draco en veela ?

-Exactement, en plus le Lord est de plus en plus frustré, Draco et lui ont passé un pacte, ils ne coucheront pas ensemble avant que la potion ne fasse effet.

Harry éclata de rire, il reconnaissait bien là son ex-ennemi de serpentard.

« D'où tiens-tu ces informations ?

-Oh de Severus, mais lui a tendance à minimiser les faits...

Le brun acquiesça et fit mine de partir vers la salle de bain, un bras s'enroula alors autours de son torse, le clouant au matelas tandis que Lucius dévorait son cou.

En une semaine le blond avait apprit tous ses points sensibles et savait parfaitement en jouet alors qu'Harry restait maladroit et participait finalement assez peu.

Il laissa échapper un long gémissement quand l'homme mordilla son cou avant avant de dériver vers son torse.

Lucius, l'air plus que content de son travail partit alors rapidement entre ses cuisses le préparant, plus doucement que la première fois, mais il était clair qu'il était pressé...probablement désireux de voir l'échec de Snape.

Harry écarta plus les jambes, lui permettant un meilleur accès avant de se faire retourner par Lucius, la tête dans l'oreiller il se laissa faire, sachant que rien ne pourrait arrêter le blond.

Il sentit son membre dur le pénétrer, il serra les dents, malgré la préparation et le lubrifiant, il était dur de ne pas réagir à l'intrusion, le sexe du blond avait une taille assez impressionnante...

Cette fois il lui laissa le temps de s'habituer avant de commençait à heurter sa prostate, Harry fut le premier à venir, suivit quelques secondes après de Lucius.

Le blond se releva et se dirigea vers le couloir, enfilant une robe de chambre.

« Nous partons au manoir Riddle dans une heure.

-Entendu...

Harry ferma les yeux...parfois cet homme était vraiment haïssable.

Non c'était faux, c'est la situation qu'il haïssait, justement car il ne pouvait ni l'aimer ne le haïr.

***

Bon, ça a mis longtemps à venir, j'ai du refaire tous mes plans de chapitre, mais le voilà enfin...

Je suppose que certaines d'entre vous on dû comprendre pour Draco...non ?


	4. Note

**29 avril 2010**

**Bien, vous avez dû remarquer mes absences, je n'ai plus internet que par tranches de cinq minutes chez moi, j'ai un gros manque de temps et de motivation aussi...donc toutes mes fics ou presque sont en pause et je suis incapable de dire quand je pourrais répondre à vos reviews. **

**En ce qui concerne The Secret's in the Telling et Union Non-Consentie, et bien si vous avez le temps et le courage vous pouvez les adopter (même s'il faudra aussi l'accord de l'auteur pour la traduction de The Secret's in the Telling), ce ne sont de toute façon pas mes priorités.**

**A bientôt j'espère.**

**Alia**


	5. note 2

Salut !

Bon, bonne nouvelle, Morgane25 a décidé de reprendre cette fic, elle commencera à re-publier mes chapitre (améliorés par elle ) dès demain, et il y aura bien sur une suite entièrement de sa main.

Alia

...

*Alia re-disparait mystérieusement dans les ombres*


End file.
